


the best intentions

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, in which the 118 are drunk and NOT very helpful, mentions of a concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie had planned a lovely, child free night in with a pint of ice cream and whatever terrible romantic comedy movie she could find. Chimney, three hours into his own bachelor party, has other ideas when she has to pick him up, drunk and concussed.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 13
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	the best intentions

Maddie groans when she gets out of the car, looking at her husband to be with a shake of her head. “Maddie! Maddie’s here!” Really, she thinks, she should have known better than to let her brother and the rest of the 118 take the man out for a “night of unlimited fun” because it could have only ended one way – with her having to pick up the man she was due to marry in a week before midnight.

“Your carriage awaits, Cinderella.” The drunken voice of her brother as he helps Chimney into the front seat of her only serves to anger her even more, further fuelled by the massive grin he shoots towards her. “So, listen, Mads. Remember that we all love you and we take such good care of your boyfriend every single day—”

“What the fuck did you do?” So, she’s a little grumpy, more than a little grumpy because Amelia was at her grandparents for the night and, at fourteen weeks pregnant with their second child, she was looking forward to ending her first full week of not throwing up everywhere with some food. She had been settling in for a night of trashy romantic comedy movies, endless ice cream and gherkins dipped in hot mustard after a long day of work and, sort of, looking forward to being child free for the night. Amelia was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but the two-year-old spending the night at the Lees usually meant the perfect, most peaceful night in.

Hen pops up next, looking at Chimney as he rubs his head, “Not us, your fiancé here thought he could dance on the table.”

Eddie, still laughing and clearly had been for a long time judging by the tears flowing down bright red cheeks, is the next to pop his head through the open car door, “It was going well until it wasn’t!”

It’s only Bobby who is sober, clearly not as amused by the entire situation as the three other adults were, as he shakes his head, “I would have brought him home but as you can see, I have my hands full with these three, plus Athena and Karen inside.” Despite how annoyed she is, Maddie still smiles at the Captain, knowing he probably did everything he could to control the situation but when Chimney was drunk, that was pretty much it.

Her brother shuts the car door, once Bobby has leaned over to put Chimney’s seatbelt on, all of them ignoring the way Chimney is singing to himself, winding down the window to wave a little dramatically at his friends. Maddie just rolls her eyes, giving them all a stern wave, shooting a sympathetic look towards Bobby who directs the exact same look back at her before she’s pulling away, glancing at her boyfriend when he turns the radio up, to turn it down straight away.

“Hey! Was listening to that!”

His voice is a whine and she hasn’t forgotten the way he keeps rubbing his head, feeling grateful there’s no blood but she can already see a big egg forming. “Are you drunk or concussed?”

His eyes narrow, as though he’s trying to decipher whether it’s a trick question or not, looking from her, to the volume control on the radio, out of the window which he promptly sticks his arm out of. “Can I be both?!”

“Oh my god, I hate you so much right now.” Maddie groans as she throws her head back, “You were meant to have a nice, fun bachelor party, spend the night at Hen and Karen’s. You’ve been out for three hours, Chimney and look at you!” She gestures to him to make her point, and he just looks down at his outfit in shock. As though he doesn’t absolutely stink like a brewery with alcohol stains all down his top, and as though he hadn’t gone out with a tie on that was mysteriously no longer there and most importantly (definitely one not to be forgotten), as though he hadn’t gone out in jeans and come back into her car in just his boxers.

“I look super sexy, don’t I?” Oh, there’s a smirk on his face and he’s waggling her eyebrows at her and usually, she’d find it endearing but right then, she just wants to lean over and smack his shoulder.

Maddie lets out an annoyed huff, her grip tightening on the steering wheel, “You look super annoying.” She mumbles, mostly to herself, only letting go of the wheel to push his hand off her thigh when he thinks for even a second he’s getting anything other than an ice pack and a few glasses of water from her that night.

“You look so, so pretty.” Chimney’s eyes are bright, as he tries to lean towards her with his lip pursed as though he’s going to kiss her, to be met with her hand on his face pushing him back instead. “You don’t love me anymore?”

“I love you plenty, Howard Han, there’s a ring on my finger, a baby in my stomach and another at your quasi-parents house. However, _you_ are extremely drunk and you have a lump on the side of your head that is not appealing at all.”

“Banged it. Hard.” His eyes widen as though he’s just remembering a traumatic event before he takes a deep breath and whimpers her name out seconds later. “Was dancing, and then I fell down. Stupid Buck, spilt his drink on the table.”

Maddie gives him a pointed look as she turns the corner, glad that they’re almost home, trying to think how the hell she’s going to get him up the stairs to their bedroom before she shakes her head, “Buck probably didn’t think his future brother in law would get up on the table. You gonna tell me what happened to your pants or do I have to let my imagination run wild?” She knows Chimney well enough to know it’s nothing untoward, or anything she has to worry about, at least.

His eyes flash down towards his bare legs, as though he’s noticing it for the first time before he opens his mouth wide, looking at her, and then back down at them again, “Did you let me go out without pants on?!”

Second by second, she can feel the night she had planned, snuggled up on the couch with a pint of ice cream, laughing along to a Drew Barrymore movie, slipping away. Instead, her one and only child free night is going to be spent cleaning up vomit and waking him up every hour to make sure the concussion isn’t too terrible. “I love you, Maddie, even if you did let me go out like this.”

The relief when she pulls into their driveway is all too real, turning to look at him with a raised brow, “You better make the most of this concussion, Chimney because the moment you’re feeling better again, you are so, so making this up to me.”


End file.
